Terra Majoris
Terra Majoris is a third-person adventure game created by Blizzard. It involves Earth and its consequences after it is ravaged with chaos, and the comming of Magic and Magical Spells. Backstory In an alternate Earth in 2020, similar to Earth in real life, but with the Syrian Civil War over and East African Federation created. Giant geological changes start to occur: *20/3/2020 - A huge earthquake chain reaction starts across Earth: Istanbul gets a 9.0 earthquake, and then it causes a 9.2 earthquake in Tokyo and a 8.6 earthquake along the Californian Coastline. *4/4/2020 - The East African Valley Riff has a huge earthquake, creating a 5-metre fiery ravine across East Africa. *3/5/2020 - Three strange whirlpools appear in the Pacific, Atlantic & Indian oceans, they are 60-80 metres across and vary depending on the time of day. They are all exactly on the equator and the corealis affect gives it a unique bar shape. *15/5/2020 - Rivers in China start to overflow hugely: some rise up to 50 metres. Magic is introduced to Earth:; *20/5/2020 - Inscriptions appear on Stonehenge which glow unexplainably blue. *23/5/2020 - The Day of the Magic Sundering (times are approximate except computer timers which is exact time) **5:00 AM UTC: The whirlpools burst out beams of energy **7:00 AM UTC: Medium sized earthquakes appear across the Earth even nowhere near plate boundaries. **10:31 AM UTC: Computer timers are mysteriously set to 0 (0/0/0000 00:00AM) **RESET + 1:00: Energy beams out of Stonehenge **RESET + 2:00: Bands of energy start to appear across the sky **RESET + 2:30: Bands of energy cover all of Earth's sky and can be seen from space, they also create a magnifying effect which makes other planets around the size of the moon, stars can also be seen at day. **RESET + 3:00-5:00: Attacks on New York, Tokyo, UK, Paris, Rome, Tbilsi, Moscow & Many other cities by mysterious people dressed in dark purple using magic. Areas of cities are occupied like enclaves for several hours before the military stabilising them. **RESET + 6:30: UN calls emergancy meeting and signals Code Black Global World Threat alarms. **RESET + 7:00: Global clocks are restored across computers **18:00 PM UTC: Mount Rushmore crumbles apart **19:00 PM UTC: Parts of Nevada & Arizona get concentrated heat up to 550 Degrees Celsuis which melts some of the terrain. **20:00 PM UTC: Aral sea & Lake Chad swell to 3 times their size & Caspian Sea has a lot of flooding too. **21:00 PM UTC: Sea around UK receeds and UK is connected to mainland Europe: It is later found out the crust UK sits on randomly bulged, creating higher terrain, and it was malleable enough to not cause major earthquakes due to higher temperatures in the Mantle. *28/5/2020 - After samples from the energies emitted by the whirlpools and from the sky bands, it is discovered it is a renewable energy source, but the energy can only be used for magic capabilities Dawn of Spells & Aftermath *1/6/2020 - People start harvesting the energy and start trying to get magical capabilities *4/6/2020 - Reports of forests and rainforest trees starting to wilt for no known reason spread across the world *8/6/2020 - The Magnetic Poles flipping process begin millenia earlier than expected, and the Earth gets Aurora Borealis/Australis globally. *18/6/2020 - The people who attacked the cities on The Day of the Magic Sundering are identified as "Twighilight's Wrath", a terrorist group destined to harvest more magic by sucking people's souls, killing them in the process and to make a global totaliterian government. Their origin is unknown but normal people start joining them. They start to target other terrorist groups across the world in June to take their bases and camps. *7/2020 - At this point normal people know how to do magic *3/7/2020 - A "Gnasian Allience" appears in a large base in the Amazon Rainforest, the leader is an "Elder of Nature" because of his use of magic to revive trees from the wilting. *23/7/2020 - Magnetic Pole Flipping Process ends, even though it is meant to take 100 years, the magetic fields are stable again and are much more stronger. *4/9/2020 - Because of North Korea not knowing how to use magic, South Korea uses this as an advantage point and declares war on North Korea and uses magic as weaponry. Player Story The levels takes place in different countries per level, some countries are cutscene only but are back at the base. Level 1 - Brazil You are a person (customised by the player to be whatever ethnicity/gender/race/hair-colour/etc.) and you are in the Amazon Rainforest, you were recruited by the Gnasian Allience and are at their stronghold. Your first quest is to learn a magic spell used to cure small bushes and flowers. You go around and learn a few more spells important for survival and utilities before your first adventure begins. After you complete your quests the Elder of Nature congratulates you, and shows you an advanced spell: Being able to spawn an entire Fifty-Metre Squared forest. Level 2 - Turkey A person named Charlie (opposite your gender, or the same if you enabled Homosexuality in settings, as this person becomes your love) tells you your job in the Allience: You are recruited to a division of the Gnasian Allience which is attached to the UN: Natural Disaster Support, and you are put on a plane to Istanbul which was ravaged into chaos by an Earthquake - and is still suffering due to the UN and charities having too much to cope with already. Your quest is to help rebuild and use magic to make clean water supplies. A lion, escaped from a zoo, chases after you at the end of the level and you have to tranquilise it with weak tranquilisers, where you need to shoot it several times (not killing it). Level 3 - Japan After a few days, you are transferred to Tokyo to help there, they need more food specifically and you need to grow them some crops that aren't contanimated by radiation from the nuclear plants which were damaged during the Earthquake/Tsunami. Near the end you find a little boy's basketball, which is his only possetion after his house crumbled into the sea and his parents/siblings died. 4 - USA You are transferred yet again to San Fransisco, California, due to a "bureaucracy error" where you were accidently taken to Japan instead. 50% of the Golden Gate Bridge is missing. You create water supplies with Charlie and help an old lady find her dog which has been missing in the ruins for a few days. However, at the end, Twighilight's Wrath people attack and you have to use magic to defend yourself, the earthquake victims and Charlie. 5 - China Due to your heroic magic used in California to save Charlie and the Earthquake Victims, the Elder of Nature thinks there is something special in you and upgrades Charlie and You to a unit for combat, but you must go to other places to be trained: Tibet In Tibet, You go to a small village with many Gnasian Allience members. You learn more magic here, but during learning magic on the mountain you find some strange stones with magic glowing glyphs, you bring them and gather more to a Gnasian Scientist, which analyses them and finds that they have the same magic type and matching glyphs as Stonehenge. 6 - Slovakia You have to go to Slovakia to give them to transliterators which are attempting to translate all the mysterious glyphs across the world. But you are attacked again by Twighilight's Wrath which wants to take the glyphs, you fend them off and save the transliterators. 7- Tuvalu More glyphs, but which glow yellow instead of blue, have appeared in giant across a cliffside on a Tuvaluan island. You have to gather data for the translators but then you have to get soil and foilage samples as a mysterious thing has happened to the trees around the area: The bark is turning black and the leaves & soil around the trees are turning purple. Unusually giant spiders are also across the tropics and you have to make your way through them too. You give the glyph pictures to Charlie so she/he can send them back to the transliterators. 8 - Syria You go to Syria to a science lab for the soil and foilage samples, Syria seems extremely peaceful and happy now that the civil war is over (which side won is unclear though). The a military force at the end of the level raids the lab and steals the samples before more stuff can be learnt from them. One thing is certain: The wilting has progressed. In a cutscene back at the Gnasian Base. It is found a coorperation named Raiden Bryce stole your samples: A cheap and greedy oil company trying to find out whats happening so it can get money from the US government so they can find a way to make magic into a fuel. 9 - Israel Your mission is to raid a Raiden Bryce base, where the samples have been taken to, in Israel. You take them back at the end of the level safely. 10 - Cyprus Your aeroplane has to stop in Cyprus due to a technical problem, you go and look around at cyprus: It's strangely becoming more tropical. However, news goes around that Twighilight's Wrath has taken over a large part of the capital, you and others have to battle to revive cyprus, however you get injured and is taken out of the battle by a helicopter. You also have to persuade Greek and Turkish Cypriot forces to work together. You return to the Amazon Base for the third time to recover, after two days you are better: Magic Spells make healing much easier. After 3 more days, news comes in that the glyphs are transliterated. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to world of warcraft: You design your own character and you go and do quests and tasks set by the NPC, but there are no professions. The game can be played in singleplayer/offline without an account too as the multiplayer isnt vital to the main storyline. Gallery World-cataclysm.png|A joke picture made by Blizzard. Category:Blizzard Category:Games Category:Video Game